1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floppy disk apparatus, particularly to a floppy disk apparatus having power-save functions.
2. Description of the prior art
Up to the present, various power-save techniques have been developed for a floppy disk apparatus in order to reduce power consumption by the apparatus, for example, effecting a power-off of a read/write circuit when the apparatus is not in a read/write operation mode or effecting an off-control of a motor power source when the apparatus is in a standby mode.
In such prior art techniques, it is possible to reduce power consumption of the apparatus by cut-off of the motor power source or the circuit power source, but it is not possible to cut off a power source for various sensors, particularly a zero-track sensor, a disk-in sensor, etc., since it is essentially necessary for such sensors to retain their output state even during a power-save mode in order to assure their quick and stable response, particularly to avoid any erroneous action of the apparatus owing to any noises which may be generated at on-off operation of their power sources.